Fate & Destiny
by Man of Faith
Summary: Can one person prevent the fate of others? Can one person prevent their destinies to bear all of the burden? OC cast in the PR Universe. Story a lot better then the summary.
1. Prologue

_**All characters and their personalities are based upon people I know, but for their privacy sake, none of the names in this story are real. **_

_**I do not own the Power Ranger Universe, they belong to Saban and Disney. Any similarities or actual depictions are the sole copyright of Saban & Disney.**_

_**Please enjoy...**_

**Unknown Base of Operations**

In the depths of the Earth lie a room of darkness, only to be lit by the dim lights of the powered consoles as the sole occupant of the room was hard at work, scanning the Earth for the remaining items on his list. In front of him were 4 colored coins, pink, black, blue, and purple. If one stood as closed as the occupant had, they could feel the raw energy emitting from the coins. As the occupant continued their search, each passing second created more frustration as the scans had been very unsuccessful. In a bout of utter frustration, the occupant let out a frustrated scream, startling the only other sentient being in the room.

"Sir, are you alright?" a mechanical voice inquire.

"Yes Morph, I am. The strain must really be getting to me. The longer I'm connected to the green coin, the worse I feel."

"I warned you of the consequences of using powers that were not suited for you. You should have given all of these powers to their rightful owners. You can't carry this burden alone."

"I don't want any of them to take on this burden. In fact, if I didn't accidentally stumble across the green coin in the first place while hiking, I wouldn't have this burden either."

The mechanical voice stayed silent for a moment, not liking the argument it was having with its own master, "Be that as it may, I find it hilarious that you of all people would think you finding the green coin was an accident, as well as thinking that your friends will not be taking up this burden with you."

The master sighed, "so you're telling me all of this was fate? Destiny?"

"Isn't that what your faith tells you? Isn't that what you are taught to believe?"

The master shakes his head, "If I can find the remaining two powers, I can finally link with the one that is compatible with my DNA and be at full power to take care of Necros and his undead army by myself."

"You still won't involve them in this? Even after you find the last two coins?" the mechanical voice ask in disbelief.

"No. They're lives are complicated enough as it is. They all have dreams and goals and I'm not about to sacrifice seven for this world when only one of us needs to do it."

Sir, I don't think that..."

"I understand what you're saying Morph, I really do, but if I can keep them out of this for the long run, I will."

"Is this also because of..."

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"If that's what you choose to believe sir, if that's what you choose to believe."

The man stared at his mechanical companion, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"That you have lead yourself to believe in two lies that are connected. One that you do not need your friends help in carrying this burden and that you don't want to seek their help because you're trying to protect one of them more than any other."

The man sighed as he sat down, weary of the long sleepless night he had endured, "I hate it when you are completely honest with me. In any case, are we done with all the preparations?"

"Yes sir. The last file has been downloaded and all settings have been placed. I just hope that the scenario never presents itself."

"Neither do I Morph, neither do I."


	2. Beginnings

_**All characters and their personalities are based upon people I know, but for their privacy sake, none of the names in this story are real. **_

_**I do not own the Power Ranger Universe, they belong to Saban and Disney. Any similarities or actual depictions are the sole copyright of Saban & Disney.**_

_**Please enjoy...**_

**Arcadia, California**

In the quiet surburbs of this peaceful California city, a white BMW Z 3 was seen racing up the mountainous road with it's convertible top down, allowing the driver to feel the wonderful morning breeze and escaping the heat from the mid-morning sun. As he continue his path up the mountain, the driver allowed the smooth rhythm and blues music to help him enjoy the nice drive. Of course with any kind of peace, there will always be some kind of disturbance.

"Hey Jesus, do you mind if I change the channel?" Jesus' passenger asked.

Jesus Lopez, a 25 year old college graduate, look over to his passenger with a glare that could not be seen through the dark tint of his sunglasses. Jesus was 5'4 with short black hair that naturally spikes up and a very fit body from his training regime that he tries to adhere to. Currently doing volunteer work, Jesus was waiting for the US Navy's acceptance into their officer's program. He had a strong sense of justice and was protective of those who were near and dear to him. As for the offender, it was none other then his friend, Salena Hassan. She was 25 years old and currently trying to get into dental school to further her career in dentistry. Standing at about 5'2 with shoulder length brown hair, Salena was a modern soul with respect to tradition. Not necessarily a rebel, but not exactly a saint either. However, Salena knew her boundaries and limits and did her best to keep herself within her morals.

"I thought you liked this kind of music," Jesus remarked.

"Yeah, but I need some thing to wake me up. I didn't really sleep much last night."

"Not my fault you decided to stay up playing games last night. You knew we were going hiking today. Plus, we're already late in meeting up with the others as is."

"Hey! I did wake up in time. I just took a little longer in trying to be fully awake," Salena admitted in a more softer voice, which caused Jesus to laugh.

"You think I would be used to it by now," Jesus says as he pulled into a parking space, spotting the rest of their friends standing in front of it.

"What is that suppose to..." Salena retorted before being interrupted by another voice.

"Hey hey hey...now what's all the fighting about this time?" asked the potential peacemaker.

"Oh just your friend being a pain in the ass again, Vince," Salena replied sweetly while smiling at her friend as she got out of the car.

"WTF? I'm the pain in the ass? Vince are you going to..." Jesus said with an incredulous voice towards his best friend as Vincent held up his hand, trying to keep the peace.

"Dude, just let it go. You know how Salena is."

Vincent Sun, a 26 year old graduate who was currently ready to go back for his Masters in Business Administration, stood 5'6, with a fading hairline and short black hair and a large frame, especially around the shoulders, was always trying to be the peacemaker and making sure all of his friends got along. Being mostly a loner during his childhood years, Vince understood the value of a friendship and kept his friends close to him as he always did his best to make sure that everyone was happy. Vince was caring, thoughtful, and yet, had a side of him that most people do not know about.

"They were probably just fighting about the fact that Salena was late, as usual," another new voice commented.

"Thanks Megan, with a friend like you, who needs enemies?" Salena retorted before giving her friend a hug.

"Oh you know you love me," Megan Yee said as she returned the hug. Megan was 23 years old and currently trying to finish her bachelors degree from UCSD. Certain circumstances prevented Megan from graduating with the rest of her class, but that didn't deter her from doing her best to get her bachelors degree as she was determined to succeed. Standing at about 5'2 with long black hair, Megan was more of a realist then optimist, but she still tried her best to see the brighter side of every situation. Life certainly had taught her a lot of lessons, but she always took those lessons to heart and learned from every past mistake, success, failure, and experience. Compassionate when needed, stern when called upon, Megan was definitely one who look very stable, but deep down, there were definitely some insecurities.

Jesus looked around, "Hey Meg, where's your twin?"

"Oh you mean Alicia? She couldn't make it at the last moment. She had some last minute moving to do," Megan answered.

Alicia Smith was also a 23 year old who had recently graduated from college. She currently was waiting to go back to school for her Masters in Civil Engineering at USC. She was suppose to start in a month. Standing at about 5'2, she had white skin and long blonde hair. Alicia may look blonde, but she definitely didn't have the brains of a stereotypical one. Granted Alicia has her moments, but she was truly a smart person and a great friend. The reason why she and Megan are called twins is because of they were born on the exact same day and the when they first met one another, their minds were so alike that if it weren't for the fact that they weren't the same ethnicity and in different birth places, one could have sworn they were separated at birth.

"Yeah, I tried asking her earlier this week if she needed any help, but she said she was going to be okay by herself," Vincent commented.

"At least most of her stuff have already been moved. In any case, what do you guys say we hit the trail?" Jesus asked as he lead the rest of them towards the hiking trail.

As the group of four walk down the path together, each one was doing different thing. Megan was taking pictures of everything, making sure to capture every moment of the hike to make sure the memories were there. Vincent was taking his time with the trail, making sure there weren't any bugs on the trail since Megan wasn't really receptive towards most insects. Jesus was ahead of everyone, wanting to climb through every obstacle that was given to him on the trail. Salena was doing her best to try and keep up with Jesus as she was as adventurous as Jesus was.

"Jesus!" Vincent called out as both he and Megan tried to keep up, "I thought you needed to use the bathroom."

"I do," Jesus shouted back, "I'm going ahead to see if I can find one. I really don't understand why my bladder acting up so badly right now."

"I bet it was all that coffee earlier," Salena responded, "Also, can't you just go in the bushes since you are a guy?"

"I'm not about to go in the bushes in public like this," Jesus stated before spotting an outhouse, "YES! Bathroom! I'll see you guys in a bit."

As Jesus was in the outhouse, the other three rest up and drank some water to re-hydrate themselves from the heat.

"You know," Salena began as she looks at Vincent, "You already drank like 2 bottles of water. Are you sure you don't need to go and join Jesus in terms of relieving yourself?"

"That's the funniest thing. Besides going before we started this hike, I have absolutely no desire or need to go."

"That's probably because you sweated it all out already," Megan commented, "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you since this morning, when did you get a new watch anyways?"

Vincent looked down on his left wrist and saw the new watch that Megan was talking about, "Oh this thing? I've had it for a while. I just decided to wear it out today since we were going hiking. It's really helpful in situations like the one we are in right now."

Before anyone can comment further, Jesus had came back and the foursome was ready to continue their hike when they heard a loud scream as a woman was carrying her little boy while running away from the direction they were heading. As the four of them looked up, they saw the reason for the woman's screams. Standing in front of them was what can only be described as a blue monkey, standing menacingly upright with wings and wearing golden armor and helmet. In his hand was a large, golden sword, gleaming in the sunlight, ready to strike down any opponent it's master commands it.

"You have got to be kidding me," Vincent mutters as he took a defensive stance, knowing exactly who the strange creature was.

"Why does he look so familiar to me?" Jesus asked as he took a similar stance as Vincent

"Wait...isn't he..." Salena started to point out before being interrupted by the monster before them.

"PUNY HUMANS! How dare you defy my master Necros! You and every other pathetic human on this planet shall either be enslaved and those who dare rebel will be destroyed!" the creature shouted with laughter.

Vincent turned towards the rest of his friends, "You guys go and make sure everyone else is safe, I'll deal with big, blue, and ugly here."

"HELL NO! I ain't letting that guy go to town on you. How stupid can you be to try and go up against this guy?" Jesus shouted at his friend, thinking he was insane.

"Listen! I don't have time to explain. Get the girls and get the hell out of here! I'll join you guys as soon as I can!" Vincent shouted back.

"Vince! Jesus is right! Come with us and forget about this monster!" Salena shouted, trying to get her friend to listen to reason.

"Vincent seriously, what do you think you can accomplish?" Megan asked before a golden beam of light was shot in front of her. Before another beam could be shot at her, Vincent jumped in front of it and took the full force of it. As the beam hit Vincent full blast, the other three could only scream his name as he fell to the ground, doing his best to absorb as much of it as possible. The creature could only laugh as he saw the moment of sacrifice one human took for the other.

"Pathetic humans and their weak emotions! It's actions such as this that make you weak and easy to conquer. Soon my master will enslave you all and this time, the forces of good are no where to be found!" With that statement, the creature disappeared in a flash of golden flames, leaving behind the wounded protector and his three friends.

As Jesus kneeled next to Vincent and holding him up, trying to wake him, Megan was doing her best to clean the wounded area as Salena was helping Jesus keep Vincent as comfortable as possible. As Megan continued to dress the wound, a miracle happened as a green energy began to encompass the wound, closing it and making the area completely new. As the three stared in shock at what had just happened, Vincent began to wake, but his voice was weak as he chuckled.

"I didn't think that this was what it took to let my secret out," Vincent smiled weakly, feeling the drain even more as the compatibility of the green powers was sapping his life force gradually.

The three looked at Vincent as Jesus was the first to comment, "What was that? How did some green energy mysteriously heal you all of the sudden."

Vincent smiled in pain as he looked at the three of them, "Jesus, do me a favor will ya? Lift my left wrist up to my mouth. I don't think I will have much energy to speak loudly."

Jesus did as Vincent asked, when his left wrist was at his mouth, Vincent spoke into his watch, "Morph, initiate Operation Free Atlas."

Suddenly, there came a mechanical voice from the watch, "Understood sir. Voice recognition confirmed. Operation Free Atlas commencing. Will the powers finally be given to its rightful owner?"

"Yes Morph. I expect you to explain everything in my absence. Please guide and protect them."

"I will sir. May I say sir, it has been a pleasure serving along side you."

"No Morph, the pleasure has been all mines," Vincent said before he became unconscious. As the three friends stood in shock at what had transpired, Jesus was the first to be shaken out of it by the mechanical voice known as Morph.

"Mr. Lopez? Seeing as how Mr. Sun is currently unable to function, may I place myself in your care?"

"Sure..." Jesus answered hesitantly as the watch latched onto his left wrist. As Morph connected himself with Jesus, he felt a surge of power, a familiarity that was unknown to him.

"What just happened? Why did I suddenly feel as if I was just hit with enough caffeine to last me a life time?" Jesus inquired as the two other girls just shrugged while still trying to make their sleeping friend comfortable.

"That's because Mr Lopez, the green ranger powers were meant to be yours from the beginning," Morph answered for him.

"SAY WHAT?" All three shouted.

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please review when you finish with the chapter as reviews are what keeps us writers going. Thank you!**


	3. Revelation of Powers I

_**All characters and their personalities are based upon people I know, but for their privacy sake, none of the names in this story are real. **_

_**I do not own the Power Ranger Universe, they belong to Saban and Disney. Any similarities or actual depictions are the sole copyright of Saban & Disney.**_

_**Please enjoy...**_

**Arcadia, California**

As the three friends continued to stare in awe at the watch that Jesus had recently acquired from their unconscious friend, Megan was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean that the green powers are rightfully his?"

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private before I explain myself," Morph said, much to the silent agreement from the trio.

"Please prepare for teleportation," Morph announced as the trio felt a wave of energy surging through them before the entire foursome disappeared in a flurry of different colored lights. As they landed, Jesus, Salena, Megan, and Vincent were in the same dark room that Vincent had used as a base of operations.

"Welcome to the Command Chamber. Please set me down on the console so that I can have better access to the main computers," Morph commanded as Jesus took him off his wrist and placed Morph onto the open space that was meant for him while Megan and Salena moved Vincent to a more comfortable place to lie down. As Morph began to power up the entire chamber, the group could see that they were in a large, rectangular shape room, with them facing a couple rows of computer consoles, and a huge monitor behind the consoles. As the group continued to exam the place, Morph spoke to them again.

"Mr. Lopez, as designated leader of this team, I have several important messages from Mr. Sun, one for the entire group and six individual ones that can only be opened by the correct fingerprints. May I play the first message?"

"Yes Morph, go ahead," Jesus replied as the lights dimmed and the screen came alive, with Vincent appearing on the screen.

"My friends, if you are watching this, that means that I have failed to locate any powers that were compatible to my own DNA and some thing drastic must have happened to my well being. As of right now, Operation Free Atlas has commenced and Morph has been given the necessary instructions as to what this means. My friends, I dreaded this day for weeks now, hoping that this crisis would pass without me needing to call upon any of you. Since this isn't the case, let me show you what you are up against."

The screen went blank for a moment before coming alive again, showing a being that was skeletal in nature, with blood red eyes, a menacing glare. In his right hand was a long blade, seemingly made out of the sharpest steel in all the universe. Standing next to the creature was the blue monkey-like creature from earlier, along with what seem like an army of the walking dead.

"Meet Necros and his army of undead soldiers. Necros is a powerful sorcerer that was released by the recent earthquakes and tsunami in Japan. This evil had terrorized Japan in the 10th century by stealing the souls of unsuspecting victims, feeding on them for his quest for eternal life. He was sealed away by a group of warriors wielding powers similar to the ones that I've been trying to locate for the past few weeks. His army of undead foot soldiers, called Soulless, are the dead bodies of those souls that he has stolen. Leading his army is his general, Goldar. His imposing figure is a testament to his strength and brutality, but his mindset is that of a warrior, so we aren't dealing with some big muscle bounded idiot either. In any case, with Necros continuing to grow stronger and my failure in completing my quest, I'm asking that the six of you take on the mantel for the side of good and help seal Necros away, forever. Morph will provide you with all the instructions you'll need. Good luck my friends."

As the message ended, Jesus spoke first to Morph, "What did Vince mean by the six of us?"

"Before his current situation, Mr. Sun had located five of the seven powers and we have already matched their compatibility with five individuals. As you all know, the green powers belong to Mr. Lopez and one of the other four belongs to one person here. The other three I will teleport in here after you three have listened to your private messages," Morph said as a hand print scanner was lifted up from the console, "Please place your palm here for DNA scan. A sound blocking field will encompass you, allowing only you to hear the message."

"I guess I'll go first," Salena stated as she placed her right palm on the scanner. A few moments later, a field of blue energy engulfed her as she stood alone, waiting for something. A few moments later, a hologram of Vincent stood before her, talking to her as if he was there.

"Hello Salena," the image began, "Let me first just say how sorry I am for putting this burden on you. If there were any other way out of it, I would have done everything to prevent you from coming into this war. Unfortunately, if you are here, that's not the case. According to all the scans, your DNA has been merged with that of the purple powers. Along with these powers will be your own personal weapon, the Tail Mace. Do not worry about not knowing how to use the weapon, the powers will guide and instruct you on how to use them. These powers are only meant to be used in times of crisis against Necros and any misuse of them will result in losing the protection of these powers. I've known you for years Salena and though you seem to be irresponsible and a bit lazy at times, you never back down from a challenge nor abandon your friends in their times of need. Your dedication to your friends is admirable and ones that are needed for the coming battle. Continue to see the bright side of things and please, try to support Jesus as much as possible, he'll need it for the burden that he will have to carry in my absence. Thank you Salena and may the power protect you."

The image faded, along with the field as Salena was now back in the Command Chamber, looking a little confused as she took a look at her surroundings again before realizing that she was back among her friends. As Megan and Jesus came up to her, all she could do was nod and look at Jesus, "It's your turn."

Jesus nodded as he place his palm on the scanner. The same thing that happened to Salena happened to him as he was now staring at Vincent's image, waiting for him to speak.

"Jesus, bro, what I'm about to ask of you is probably the biggest favor possible. Morph probably has revealed the fact that you have been designated team leader in my absence and I cannot think of anyone else I would trust to lead a team to save the world. To help you out though, I have instructed Morph to provide as much information to you as it can about our enemies and there will be another ranger among you that will be your 2nd in command. As you probably already know, the green powers are compatible with your DNA. Along with the green powers, your personal weapons are the Wolf Blades. The powers will help guide you in using these weapons and as time goes by, they will reveal even more weapons and powers to you. You are a natural leader Jesus and one that I would have been proud to called a team mate if I were fighting by your side. Please keep our friends safe as you lead them into battle and never second guess yourself on the field of battle. Remember that you have a group of people not only looking towards you for answers, but are there to support you as well. Lean on them when needed and I have no doubt you will succeed. I trust you with the survival of the human race and I know you will not fail. Believe in yourself. May the power protect you."

Like before, the image faded with the field as Jesus was back amongst his two other friends, still trying to comprehend the fact that he was now team leader. As he was still reeling from it, now that the idea was a reality, Megan knew it was her turn with the scanner. As she placed her palm on the scanner, she experienced the same thing as her other two companions, except for one difference. Unlike the other two that had met Vincent in a void, Megan was actually in a field with a giant waterfall in front of her. As she gasp at the sight of it all, the image of Vincent appeared before her, with a sad smile on his face.

"Megan, as of right now, there are no powers that are compatible with your DNA. Due to that little fact, I have a different mission for you."

**What is Megan's mission? Who are the other three to complete the team? Find out next time on Fate & Destiny**


	4. Revelation of Powers II

_**All characters and their personalities are based upon people I know, but for their privacy sake, none of the names in this story are real. **_

_**I do not own the Power Ranger Universe, they belong to Saban and Disney. Any similarities or actual depictions are the sole copyright of Saban & Disney.**_

_**Please enjoy...**_

**Command Chamber**

"What do you mean I have a different path?" Megan asked the image, as if she was talking to Vincent and not his hologram.

"When I was looking for the rest of the coins, I was only able to recover five of the seven. Unfortunately, neither one matched either of our DNA. I will admit that each time I tested a coin with your DNA, I had a lot of hope that you would be incompatible."

"Why? And why is it that it seems as if I'm talking to you in person?" Megan began to question the hologram.

"Because I set this hologram up to be different from the others. I figured you would ask questions so I connected this message to my brain. I may be a hologram, but this isn't a recording."

"So you're really alive?" Megan asked with hope.

"Yes, but barely. The green powers may not have been meant for me, but it's keeping me in a coma state for the time being while my body heals from the constant drain from being incompatible with it and the blast I took from Goldar. I figure a recording wouldn't be sufficient in answering all of your questions."

"Okay," Megan said while giving Vincent a glare, "but you are avoiding my other question. Why were you hopeful that I would be incompatible?"

"Because..." Vincent began while not looking at her, "out of everyone, you're the one I didn't want to drag into this war the most."

"Why Vincent? You don't think I can handle going up against them? That I'm not capable?"

"It's not that!", Vincent cried out incredulously, "I know you are more then capable in holding your own. It's just that...I can't say it here."

"Why not? We have the privacy and unlike the others, I'm not talking to some recording of you. You're here, in the flesh, or so to speak."

"That's the thing...I...I really don't know how to answer that question without telling you everything."

"What are you talking about?" Megan asked before hearing some thing in the background, "Wait...why does this music sound so familiar to me?"

"It's the one that I showed you a week or so ago."

"Oh yeah, you never told me what it was for."

"I will, all in good time."

"Okay then," Megan said before continuing, "When?"

"Talk to the actual me in person, face to face. I'm sure he will give you a straight answer this time around. He better."

"Alright, so let's continue, what is my mission?"

With a flash of lightning, a map suddenly appeared in Megan's hands.

"This map will help you find the powers. It was said that both the red and yellow powers were buried together. It's location is actually close to where we were hiking today and I would have secured them if it weren't for the fact that Goldar decided to attack the trail. The map works very similar to that of the Marauders' Map, so I'm sure you know how to use it. Also, pleast take this as well."

In another flash of lightning, a pair of yellow fans were in Megan's hands.

"These are the Guin Fans. They were suppose to be part of the yellow powers, which I have a very good feeling will be tied to your DNA. Hopefully the others will be able to distract Necros and his forces while you complete your journey, but if not, these fans should provide some help. Be careful out there Megan and may the power protect you."

Before Vincent's image could disappear, Megan shouted, "Wait, Vincent...I want to know...what is it that you can't tell me?"

The image of Vincent became solid again as he walked over to Megan and put a holographic hand on her cheek, "Some times, good things come to those who wait. All I can say is that I hope I didn't wait too long."

With that, Vincent's image disappeared, along with the sound proofing force field that surrounded Megan. As she returned to reality, she looked around to see that there were three others that had joined them, one of them being Alicia.

"Alicia, Monique, Jamal? What are you three doing here?"

Monique Crawford, a 5'3 college graduate, was a friend of the group that was usually too busy to hang out, but was definitely considered as part of their circle. Currently trying her best to get into Law School, Monique worked for public services, helping those who need it try and get better access to services from the government that they were eligible for. Although showing a tough exterior, Monique had a heart of gold and was always willing to be there to listen to those who need it. She would never back down from a fight nor would she take crap from anyone or allow any of her friends to take crap from others. Strong, independent, and a mama bear at times, Monique embodied the true meaning of being a protector of her friends.

Jamal Jones, a 5'8 college graduate, was also a friend of the group that wasn't always around because of the fact that he was always so busy with trying to further his music career. With a God-given talent in composition and music, Jamal was currently trying to establish himself more in the music world. As someone who takes pride and believes strongly in his principles, Jamal has never been one to compromise his beliefs for the sake of peer pressure, but at the same time, he wasn't a stone either. Jamal understood the idea of breaking the rules every once in a while, but always stood firm on certain principles that he would never sacrifice. A good heart and wonderful ear, Jamal was the confidant that anyone can go to and although he may seem cruel in his decisions at times, one would always understand any decision that he makes.

"Morph decided to bring the other three here while you were in the recording, how was it?" Jesus asked as Alicia gave Megan a hug.

"Eventful to say the least. I know what I need to do, you guys just need to save the world. I got other things to save," Megan answered as she looked at the sleeping Vincent.

"So what's this I hear about saving the world?" Jamal asked.

"Mr. Jones, if you would place your hand on the console, all will be answered."

"I guess I'll do what the computer says," Jamal said as he placed his hand on the console, transporting him to the same place that both Salena and Jesus had been. Once again, Vincent's image appears in front of Jamal.

"Hi Jamal, it's nice to see you again. Jamal, we've been friends for almost half of our lives and I could not have gone through half the things I did in high school without your guidance and support. Granted we were the same age, but I've always felt you were older and wiser then I ever was. While I was bull headed and wanted to charge ahead of everything, you were always there to reign me in. I value your opinions and advice and I hope that I have given as much into this friendship as I have taken away from it. Jamal, I hate to ask this of you, but I know you've always be the first to help, especially in situations such as these. Your DNA were compatible with the black powers. Along with them is your own personalized weapon, the Growl Spear. I hope that with your addition, the earth will have a strong fighting chance against the forces of evil. Also, I have placed you as second in command next to Jesus. He and I are very similar in terms of how we act at times and I feel with your help, you two will make a great leadership team. May the power guide and protect you always. Good luck Jamal."

As the image of Vincent faded and Jamal returned to the others, Monique took her turn next as she placed her hand onto the console. Like the others, she saw Vincent's image in the sound proof shield.

"Monique, my dear friend from high school. I am glad that we've gotten to be re-acquainted with one another the past year or so. You've never lost that fire that I saw back in high school and I'm glad you still have it now. We'll need it, especially against these guys. Monique, your heart for others and the protectiveness you feel for those you care about makes you an admirable person, one who is worthy of the powers. The blue powers have decided to choose you Monique as it's champion and along with it, comes your own personal weapon, the Bear Daggers. Use them with precision and strength, continue to show those who would harm this world what you are capable of. Be there for your friends and help them, give them strength when needed and a good wake up call when it's asked for. I believe in your discernment, may the power protect you."

Similar to everyone else, Monique returned to the Command Chamber, a little dazed from the trip into the hologram and needed a little time to gather herself. As Jesus and Jamal helped Monique on her feet, Salena and Megan were a little befuddled by the fact that Alicia didn't walk towards the console, but towards Vincent instead.

"Hey twin," Megan called out, "aren't you going to see what Vincent has in recorded for you?"

"No, I have another plan. Why don't I take your precious leader away from you instead?" Alicia said as she began to laugh evilly, her eyes flashing red while doing so.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the Command Chamber shouted as Alicia suddenly changed, gone were her normal clothes, replaced by a golden armor similar to that of Goldar's and in her hand was a large boomerang.

"Oh no...it can't be her..." Jesus began to say as Alicia let out a blast that would have struck everyone had Morph not activated the force field, protecting the other rangers.

"So I see Vincent was able to come up with some defenses, but no matter. I doubt he would have been able to shield the entire chamber."

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Sun did come up with a shielding device. Dark magic or the forces of evil cannot and will not be able to enter nor exit this place because of it," Morph said.

"Clever, however, my human form is still good, so before I am completely transform, I will be taking Vincent to Necros. Say goodbye to him forever, especially you...twin..."

Alicia laughed as she grabbed Vincent and teleported out of the chamber, escaping the shield.

"VINCENT!" Everyone shouted as they disappeared.

"No...no...no..." Megan muttered as she dropped to her knees, as she began to cry, thinking of the last thing Vincent had said to her, "All I can say is that I hope I didn't wait too long."

**How did Alicia become evil in the first place? Will Megan be able to complete her quest? Will the others save Vincent in time?...Find out next time. **

**Also, if I haven't said this before, I'll say it again. Reviews motivate the author...so please do so. Thank you!**


	5. The Last Two Powers

_**All characters and their personalities are based upon people I know, but for their privacy sake, none of the names in this story are real. **_

_**I do not own the Power Ranger Universe, they belong to Saban and Disney. Any similarities or actual depictions are the sole copyright of Saban & Disney.**_

_**Please enjoy...**_

**Command Chamber**

"I can't believe we just got fooled like that! All this time, she was evil?" Jesus ranted as he paced back and forth, steaming at the fact that they had just let his friend being taken by what they had thought was one of their own. He looked over at Megan, who was still in shock over the incident and shook his head. _Vincent would definitely want me to look after her, but I'm not the type to deal with that kind of situation._

"Jesus," Jamal said as he stopped his friend from pacing, "look, it's not going to help us right now with you just pacing up and down like that. Vincent made you the leader for a reason, now you need to act on it. What do we do now? I mean, besides Alicia, Megan, and Vincent, we know what our powers are. Can we actually use them?"

"Excuse me gentlemen," Morph interrupted, "but I believe I can answer that question. Remember when Ms. Yee came out of the hologram with the map and the fans?"

"Yeah," Jesus answered, "I remember seeing those in her hands. Are you telling me that Vincent transferred the powers to us while we were in those recordings?"

"That is correct," Morph answered, "the four of you already have your powers. You just need to learn how to activate them."

"Okay...well Vincent never told us how to do that," Monique said as she got herself into the conversation, leaving Jamal to do his best in consoling Megan.

"It's very simple. Each one of your powers actually ties to an animal spirit. That is why the powers had to choose their owners. The powers wanted to make sure that not only were your DNA compatible, but your personalities as well. You are each tied to an animal spirit based on your personalities. Mr. Lopez, you are the wolf, cunning and loyal. Ms. Crawford, you are the bear, protective and fierce. Ms. Hassan, you are the monkey, cheerful and full of heart. Mr. Jones, you are the tiger, stealth and powerful. All you have to do is shout out "Animal Spirit" and say the color and animal spirit that you possess and your powers will be activated. Along with your weapons and powers, you will also have robotic machines called zords. When the time arises, all you would need to do is to combine your zords to form the Wild Megazord. Do not worry about not being able to handle these machines, your powers will guide you."

"Okay that's all good, but we need to start trying to find Vincent and Alicia as well," Jamal said, much to the surprise of Monique.

"I understand that you want to find our captured friend, but why the bitch as well?"

"We really don't know what happened to her. For all we know, Alicia could be under some kind of evil spell or some thing. I really can't see her as someone who was evil completely," Jamal argued.

"Don't you get it?" Monique responded with increased anger, "THE BITCH PLAYED US! How can you stand there and tell me that she has an ounce of good in her when she took your best friend? Who the hell can be good in that case?"

"We really don't know the whole story. I for one want to hear her side of things before we do any thing else. At the very least, we'll have captured one of Necros' generals right?" Jamal argued back.

"Guys guys," Salena said getting in between the two bickering friends, "fighting won't solve any thing right now. You are both correct. Monique's right that we can't exactly trust Alicia right now, but Jamal's right as well. Until we find out what exactly happened to her, we can't be the judge of any thing. Plus, the powers did choose her, right Morph?"

"That is correct Ms. Hassan, Ms. Smith was suppose to have received the pink power that is still in our possession. Please understand that these powers are inherently good and would never bond with anyone that was ever truly evil. That is why I have started my search for both Ms. Smith and Mr. Sun. I am also trying to do a magical and physical analysis of Ms. Smith to pinpoint the source of her evil."

Monique sighed, "I guess I went all mother bear on you guys again. I'm sorry, but the fact that Megan is over there grieving over the fact that her best friend just took, well I don't need to say any more. All that matters now is to find them and bring them home."

"I'll see what I can do to help Morph with the search," Jesus said as he began to look over the controls and scanners along with Jamal.

"While you guys do that," Megan said for the first time in a while, "Morph can teleport me to our last location on the trail. I got a promise to fulfill."

Jesus looks at Megan, "Are you sure it's wise for you to go by yourself? I mean, what if Necros decides to attack you?"

"If that happens, I'm sure you guys will be alerted to it right away. Look, finding the last two powers not only ensures another fighting member on this team right now, but will make sure that once Vincent awakens, he can claim his destiny as well."

"I understand that, but are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?"

"I'm positive. Some thing just tells me that I need to go on this quest alone. I'll be fine," Megan said as she held up her fans, "Plus, I've never known Vincent to not be prepared."

"She's right about that," Jamal commented as he was the first to give Megan a hug, "Be careful alright? Vincent may have taken precautions, but he's not God. He could never predict every single event."

"I know, but I'm sure I'm prepared enough," Megan replied.

"I trust Vincent's judgement," Jamal answered.

"Don't make me have to come out there and save your butt," Monique said as she was the next one to hug Megan.

"If you do, blame Vincent for being careless," Megan replied with a big smile.

"Oh trust me, that boy will have a lot to answer to when he gets back."

"Stay strong out there. You know you got everyone's support," Salena said as she was next.

"I will. Make sure Jesus doesn't over do it alright?" Megan replied.

"That I will," Salena responded with a smile.

"You be careful out there, alright? Also, Megan...he..." Jesus began before being silent by Megan's tightening hug.

"I know. He and I will talk when things are more settled."

"Whatever you choose, he's not going to leave your side. You can count on that," Jesus answered.

"I know, he never has, and he never will."

As she said her final goodbyes, Megan was teleported out of the Command Chamber and onto her journey.

**Space Base**

Deep in a darken room with only the flickering lights of candles, a lone figure is walking around a bed, which is currently being occupied by an unconscious human being. Attached to its skull were nodes, linking them to a computer read out that shows any sign of distress in brain wave activities. As the figure stalks around the bed, she would look on her captive with interested eyes as she continues to talk to the person as if they could hear her ever word.

"I bet my twin right now is crying her eyes out, wondering how her close friend could betray her like this. She must be completely distraught and you had the stupidity to trust her with the quest of finding the other two powers. HA! I wonder if it was your heart that possessed you to give her such an important mission. Oh don't act so surprised that I know, everyone did. You didn't exactly keep it a secret either. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret that I'm sure you don't know about."

Alicia, or as she was now, Scorpina, leaned down and had her mouth to the left of Vincent's ear as she began to diverge a little secret that Vincent doesn't know.

"She never saw you that way..." Scorpina said as she smiled, noticing the small change in Vincent's brain pattern, showing that her little secret worked.

Scorpina smiled at the reaction, "So you can hear me even in this state huh? Well I guess now that you know this little secret, you can start grieving over the fact that you'll never have twin. Who knows, maybe this little event can help my lord in his effort to turn the leader of Earth's only defense...evil..."

Once that little nugget was out, Vincent's distress level sky rocketed, showing how much his enemy's true intent was causing him pain.

"Well I guess I struck a bigger nerve. Now don't try to fight Necros' power. He will brainwash you and then, you'll be fighting against your friends, especially your precious..."

"SCORPINA! ENOUGH! I DIDN'T REVIVE YOU JUST SO THAT YOU CAN TAKE THE PLEASURE OF TORTURING MY GUESTS AWAY FROM ME," yelled Necros as he entered the room with Goldar, "Now is every thing set for the ritual?"

"Yes my lord," Goldar answered, "Soon you'll be able to strip this human of all the good instincts and teachings from him and leave him with nothing, but an evil shell at your command."

"Excellent," Necros said as he scans the Earth one last time, "And it looks like our other powerless brat is currently trying to find the other powers. What do you think Goldar? Shall we give her a little "help" with her search?"

"You know what they say my lord, the more the merrier."

"Indeed, except it won't be a pleasant experience for her," Necros said as he turned to his undead henchmen, "Go my Soulless, go and give that little brat all that she can handle."

"Wait my lord, to make it even more unpleasant for her, why not send a bug monster with the soulless?" Scorpina suggested.

"Ah yes, as I recall, she absolutely hates bugs. Good suggestion my general," Necros said as he used his sword to transform a small spider in the space base into a giant black widow monster. With black skin and a big red hourglass symbol on it's back, the spider monster was simply standing there, eagerly waiting for its master to give it a command.

"Now my Widow Maker, go with the Soulless and make sure that powerless brat does not retrieve the last two powers!"

"Yes my lord!" Widow Maker said as he and a group of 5 Soulless disappeared, making their way towards Megan's location, intending on making her life as difficult as possible.

"Shall we begin the ritual my lord?" Goldar asked.

"Yes, before this day is over, we shall have two potential rangers as our slaves," Necros declared as he laughed at his triumph.

**Mountains of Arcadia**

As Megan continues on the trail, she was doing her best to search for the last two powers. As she looked at the map, she saw that she was only about another half a mile away from them.

"Just a little more," Megan said as she sat down to rest, "and then I'll be able to help the others in this fight. Hopefully by the time I get back, Jesus and them will have a lock on Vincent and Alicia. Who knew every thing between me and him would come out this way. He was never really subtle about things, but I did wish he would have talked to me sooner about things. If this doesn't get him to talk, I will be one very pissed off woman."

After talking to herself a little bit, Megan realized she rested enough and continued her search for the powers. As she finally got close according to the map, she felt a pull towards some bushes off the trail. As she went towards the off trail site, she felt a strange tug towards the ground. Megan got on her knees as she began digging, using her fans as shovels, she didn't need to dig far before finding two coins, one shining in yellow and the other in red.

"I found them...I can't believe it! I FOUND THEM!" Megan shouted in excitement as she took the two coins, putting the red one in her pocket while the yellow coin disappeared in her hands.

I guess this means the powers were meant for me, Megan thought. Before she could do any thing else, Widow Maker and the Soulless appeared right in front of her.

"Oh darn it! We're a little too late, but that doesn't mean we'll let you get away with the two coins either," Widow Maker said as he and the Soulless began surrounding Megan.

"Oh great! Of all the types of monsters Necros can come up with, he sends down a damn spider! I guess now would be a good time to try these new powers."

"Go ahead little ranger, you still won't beat me."

"We'll just see about that spider breath!" Megan said as she raised her right hand, " ANIMAL SPIRIT! YELLOW PENGUIN!"

With a flash of bright yellow light, Megan transformed from a regular young woman into a suited warrior, with a yellow armor around her body and a full helmet that was shaped like a penguin's head. As Megan took her stance, she was holding both of her fans, opened and ready for battle.

"Now Widow Maker, let's dance..."

**Will Megan defeat the Widow Maker and make it back? Will Vincent really be turned evil? Also, what is the back story to Alicia? Find out next. Also, as always, please read and review. Thank you!**


End file.
